Live Another Day
by atoafriend
Summary: Inspired by SayaMoonshadow's The Road Not Taken (read /s/3582793/ BEFORE you read this fic). "Nothing…is of so frail a nature as the memory;...being sometimes partially lost, and at other times entirely so." - Pliny the Elder "Even if I knew that tomorrow the world would go to pieces, I would still plant my apple tree." - Martin Luther
1. Prologue

First of all, I would like to credit Saya Moonshadow for the original plot ideas in _The Road Not Taken_ (/s/3582793/) that serve as the basis of this story. If you have not read it yet, GO DO SO NOW (seriously, it's an amazing fanfic).

This story is, for lack of a better description, a "fanfic of a fanfic." I really loved _The Road Not Taken_, and this is my interpretation of what could've happened, featuring my own OCs. Only the basic plot promt will be the same: the rest of this story will deviated from the original _Road Not Taken_.

* * *

**Summary:** After his betrayal of the Toa Metru, Vakama was exiled from his home and was never seen again. Now, nearly four years after the restoration of Metru Nui, the Dark Hunters have declared war on the City of Legends. With time running short, Turaga Dume appeals to the southern island of Shira Nui, the Haven of the South, for help. A team of Toa are sent to aid the threatened city, and among them, a familiar face...

"Despite everything, I believe that people are really good at heart." - Anne Frank

"When I say human beings are inherently good, I am talking about their most fundamental emotional qualities. If someone does evil, it is not the fault of their natural endowment. Everyone has the feeling of concern for the well-being of others; everyone has the sense of shame and disgust at their own evil; everyone has the sense to treat others courteously and respectfully; everyone has the sense of right and wrong." - Mencius

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"If God listened to the prayers of men, all men would quickly have perished: for they are forever praying for evil against one another." - Epicurus

"There is no explanation for evil. It must be looked upon as a necessary part of the order of the universe. To ignore it is childish, to bewail it senseless." - W. Somerset Maugham

* * *

**-Prologue**

Desolate - Vakama was desolate. There was nothing left for him. _What use can I be of if my own friends abandon me?_

In truth, he was beyond heartbroken: he was hopeless. Everyone and everything he held dear had given up on him - after all he did, all that he went through…

_Was it even worth it? What was I even fighting for?_ Vakama had always believed in good. He had always believed good would triumph over evil, even in the days before the Visorak venom took over his mind. But now he knew: the world was filled with evil that no good could ever overcome. Every struggle was futile. In the end, evil would always be present, plaguing the universe until nothing remained.

_There is nothing left for me. So why am I still here?_

A storm had broken out at sea. The small boat that Vakama had commandeered after his exile was not enough to handle the tempest. But Vakama did not care anymore. There was no more hope, nothing left to live for. When the vessel capsized, he did not resist the waves as the water pulled him under, drowning him in his own despair.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The waters were calm as the ship glided through the Great Barrier into the waters of Metru Nui. At once a sharp metallic smell stung at the crew. "What's that smell?" Reidian exclaimed, rubbing her face.

"It's protodermis," Orochi explained. "The water here is so concentrated with it, it's basically a pure sea of it.

Orochi looked up at the crow's nest, where their newest member stood, too excited to be bothered by the strange smell. This was Qolsartuk's first journey as a Toa beyond his home island. Orochi's teammates had expressed worries at taking him on such a dangers mission as his first, but she insisted on allowing him to come. "It'll be good for him," she said, patting the rookie on the shoulder. "He's got promising talent. He'll be okay."

"How's it going up there?" she called out.

Qolsartuk looked down with a barely-contained fascination in his eyes. "Pretty good," he answered. "The view's amazing!"

"We're almost there," Reykja said, leaping up to stand at the helm of the ship. She looked around. "Where're the other boys?"

"Down in the hull," Qolsartuk said, climbing down from the nest. "They like their quiet time before missions."

"They aren't missing much," Reidian said. "I been to cities before. They look nice on the outside, but once you're inside, it's fulla nasty things. I oughta know."

"Yes, well, we're not here to stay," Orochi said, waving a hand to dismiss the thought. "We're here strictly on business - and because the folks here asked so nicely," she added with a hint of sarcasm. "I'll go get the boys," she said after a pause. "We're almost there."

The cabin of the ship was decently roomy, with a common area for meals and meetings and a separate room in the back for resting. Kolvalk, Vik, and Kami all sat silently at the small table in the middle of the main cabin. The men of the team were all the silent, ruminating type (with the exception of Qolsartuk, who, despite his element, was reasonably excitable). Kolvalk would sometimes join in on Qolsartuk's horseplay, but otherwise mirrored Kami and Vik and kept to himself. _Can't blame him,_ Orochi, thought. "Alright, boys. We're just about there, so all hands on deck.

"Right, then," she began when the whole team was assembled at the bow of the ship. "Let's get to work! Make yourselves presentable. Metru Nui is fast approaching."


	2. Arrival of the Czaezaire

"In the empty immensity of earth, sky, and water, there she was, incomprehensible, firing into a continent." - Joseph Conrad, _Heart of Darkness_

"We may have all come on different ships, but we're in the same boat now." - Martin Luther King, Jr.

* * *

**-Chapter One: Arrival of the **_**Czaezaire**_

It had been three months since the city went on red alert - since the Dark Hunters declared war on Metru Nui. A month prior to the declaration, Turaga Dume had refuse once more to let the Hunters establish a base on Metru Nui. "Only until this city is nothing more than dust will you set foot here," he said to the messenger. "Tell that to the Shadowed One."

Then came the dreaded reply. "Thus speaks the Shadowed One," the messenger said. "'If it is dust you command, then dust you shall be.'"

_At least they were nice enough to send a messenger,_ Onewa thought wryly.

When the messenger left, a worried Nokama turned to the Turaga. "What do we do?" she asked. "Metru Nui has nowhere near enough resources to defend itself against a whole army!"

Turaga Dume was silent for a long moment. "We have no choice," he finally said, quietly. "We will have to appeal to the other islands for help."

The Toa Metru did not put much hope in this, and they were right to do so. Many of the smaller islands declined, out of fear that the Dark Hunters would target them as well (and they could not be blamed). A few of the larger continents promised resources and supplies, but could not spare Toa to help defend the city. Only one nation promised an alliance: the archipelago of Shira Nui, the Haven of the South.

The negotiations took place on the Northern Continent in a Ta-Matoran village, as Shira Nui did not allow strangers to set foot on their land without peaceful intentions. Their envoy was, to the Toa's surprise, a well-versed Ko-Matoran called Marvlin.

"They sent a Matoran instead of a Toa?" Nuju, who had accompanied Turaga Dume with Nokama to the Northern Continent, questioned.

"The culture of Shira Nui is vastly different from yours," Marvlin explained. "We see ignorance as a vice equal to idleness: and idleness of the mind, so to speak. All the residents are required to travel abroad for a period of time before they are considered true citizens of Shira Nui."

"Your leader must put great faith in you to send you here alone," Nokama complimented, impressed despite herself.

"She ought to," Marvlin said with a slight smile. "She taught me herself."

The Matoran was, indeed, as skilled as he promised himself to be. Turaga Dume soon sensed that and did not attempt to bargain for anything more than a simple alliance. A month ago, a few weeks after the negotiations, a message arrived via trade ships from the south: Metru Nui was to be promised Shira Nui's premier Toa team to train civilians and assist the Toa Metru in battle, should it be necessary.

"Only _seven_ Toa?" Matau asked skeptically. "They must be joke-kidding, right?"

"There's nothing more to be done about that," Turaga Dume said. "The Turaga of Shira Nui are renowned for their judgment. If they believe a single team of Toa is all we need, then that is what we receive."

Now the Toa Metru waited at the southern ports of Le-Metru, watching the Shira Nui ship float closer from the Barrier. Nuju used his telescopic lens to get a closer look:

The wood was nothing he had ever seen before - a dark, rich shade of brown he could not describe - with foreign runes carved along the hull that seemed to pulse with a faint blue glow. The sails were great shapes of silver material that also seemed to glow with the same pulsating blue of the runes. On the centermost sail was the crest of Shira Nui: a thin crescent with a spire cutting through it and smaller spires radiating from the center, decorated with a single circle in the middle of the crescent and three more circles on the spires (this, too, glowed blue). The size of the vessel was not as big as the trade ships, but it was not a small vessel, either: two teams of Toa could fit comfortably on it.

After the ship docked, four Toa disembarked, clad in multicolored armor with strange patterns. One of them, a Toa in black and maroon armor, stepped forward. "So," she began, "you must be the Toa Metru."

"That would be us," Onewa replied, crossing his arms. Already he didn't like the visitors.

"Wait, I thought there were seven of you?" Matau said.

"The rest of my team are resting. It hasn't exactly been an easy trip," the Toa explained. "I am Orochi, the leader of this team. This here is Reidian - " she indicated the blue-and-white Toa on her left " - and Qolsartuk, our newest member," she said, indicating the grey-and-black Toa to her right, "and that there is Kami," she finished, indicating the navy-and-gold Toa standing next to Qolsartuk.

Nokama stepped forward. "We welcome you to Metru Nui," she greeted. "My name is Nokama, and these are my brothers Onewa and Matau. The rest of us are back at the Coliseum."

"Pleasure t' meet you all," Reidian announced, her accent sounding more distinct than usual. Qolsartuk muttered a quiet "hello"; Kami said nothing.

"Well then, all formalities aside," Orochi said, clearly ready to dive into action, "Shall we go meet your leader?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On board the _Czaezaire_, the three remaining Toa Shira each went about their own business: Vik arranged a series of maps around him to study, Reykja sat on the floor polishing her sword, and Kolvalk laid in his bed, thinking. "Do you think we did the right thing?" Kolvalk asked softly. "Coming here?"

"What, we don't have anything to lose," Reykja said. "Well, asides from a critical trading hub in the northern waters and general stability in the region. But we can live without that."

Kolvalk closed his eyes. "I'm not talking about politics."

Reykja rolled her eyes. "Come on, what is wrong with you? Don't get me wrong, you're a fine Toa, but sometimes I don't understand a single word that comes out of your mouth!"

"I just…I just have a bad feeling about this."

"Okay, if this is about that weird 'sixth-sense' thing again, let me say this," Reykja said, setting her sword down. "_Vik_ here is the psychic-voodoo one," she said, waving at Vik, who gave no indication he was paying attention, "and _you're_ the normal one. Honestly, how many times do we have to tell you: you are _not_ a freak, Kolvalk."

"But I know things…" Kolvalk began, wishing he didn't sound so cross-wired with each passing word. _"Cross-wired"…where did _that_ come from?_ he thought, catching himself.

"Hello…? _Czaezaire_ to Kol…?"

Kolvalk snapped out of his thoughts. "Hm?"

"You were doing the thing again."

"What thing?"

"The thing where you just blank out on everything."

"Oh…yeah, I had another slip," Kolvalk said. He looked at Reykja's expression. "Don't worry, they're never anything big. You're right: I'm perfectly sane."

"You know what I think? I think you're just a bit worried over Tuk going out there for the first time. And by a little, I mean a lot," Reykja added.

"True…I guess I am," Kolvalk acknowledged.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Vik said, startling the two Toa with his sudden interest in the conversation. "You and Qolsartuk joined the team around the same time. You're practically brothers."

"I want him to be out here - I really do," Kolvalk said. "But it's his first mission, and I'm just afraid that, well, something bad is going to happen. It is a war, after all. He still has his first battle ahead of him."

"By the Higher Powers, I hope you _never_ become a Turaga!" Reykja exclaimed, picking up her sword to continue polishing it. "You'd be the most over-protective elder this world would _ever_ see."

Kolvalk laughed. "That'd be a sight to see," Vik commented.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The Coliseum dominated the skyline of Metru Nui. It was designed to be the pinnacle of the city, to be seen from kio and kio away. Qolsartuk couldn't help but stare in awe at the intimidating structure as he approached it. He had never seen that much metal in one place in his life.

"Close your mouth, Tuk. You look like a valley hick or somethin', starin' around like that," Reidian said, poking him in the side.

"Speak for yourself!" he retorted, rubbing where Reidian had not-so-gently poked him. "You 'n yur _aak_-cent…!"

"Git over here, you brat!"

"In case it wasn't clear," Orochi said loudly, "we are supposed to be diplomats. At least pretend to act like one."

"Aw, loosen up, Orochi," Reidian said, releasing the rookie Toa from a headlock. "We might as well enjoy our time here."

"Yes, enjoy getting gutted by the Hunters while you're horsing around like that. Be my guest," Orochi replied, tone dripping with sarcasm. "I oughta send you both back to the ship," she muttered.

"Perhaps that wouldn't be a bad idea," Kami commented.

Nokama froze. _That voice...!_ She whipped around and stared at the Toa named Kami, who regarded her quizzically. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

_There it is again! It's…no…it can't be…_

"Nokama, you okay?" Matau asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Onewa was standing nearby, looking concerned.

"I…it…yes, I'm fine," she managed to say, completely failing to sound convincing. "But that," she began, dropping her voice, "that was…that was _his_ voice…wasn't it?" Matau and Onewa each gave her an odd look. "And don't say otherwise, because you heard it, too."

"'Who' heard 'what' was 'who's' voice?" Qolsartuk interjected and was immediately shushed by Reidian. He glanced at Orochi, who was frowning.

"It seems you may have me confused with someone else," Kami spoke up.

Nokama looked up to meet his gaze. _Even the eyes are the same,_ she thought. It was an eerie sensation. "I'm sorry. I just…you remind me of someone I knew."

Kami tilted his head but did not question any further. "Oi, we're on a schedule here," Orochi ordered, motioning at the Toa to continue moving. "At this rate, Metru Nui will be flattened in a week."


	3. We've Met

Friendly reminder that this fanfic is rated T; some blood and evidence of violence ahead.

* * *

"Every journey into the past is complicated by delusions, false memories, false namings of real events." - Adrienne Rich

* * *

**-Chapter Two: 'We've met.'**

_Three Toa overlooked what was left of the battlefield. Desecrated bodies, broken weapons, and shattered masks littered the ground. Blood seeped along the muddy shore into the sea._

_"No!" Vik stumbled forward and wrapped his arms around a still figure in the mud, rare tears falling from his eyes. Reykja rushed to her brother's side._

_"Did you know him?" she asked gently._

_Vik nodded. "He was a friend…from long ago…" he choked out._

_Reykja looked up at Orochi. "What did this?" she asked._

_Orochi shook her head. "I don't know. All we can do now is give them a proper burial. Split up and search for survivors." _If there are any,_ she added silently._

_Reykja stood up and set off to give Vik some time alone. Orochi was already several bio ahead, listening for movement, watching for a flashing heartlight - anything that would be an indication of life. A few minutes later, Vik joined the search, holding the mask of the deceased Toa he mourned._

_"There's too many," he said quietly. "We may have to burn everything." Reykja placed a hand on her brother's shoulder as they continued searching._

_Orochi wandered down to the beach. There were fewer bodies here, but none of them looked alive. _What happened to you?_ she wondered. _What went wrong?_ Kellaucgh Nuo was not the most prosperous place, but its citizens were nothing short of the best warriors on the peninsula._

_Something shifted behind her - she whipped around, weapon drawn, and saw the last thing she expected to see:_

_A living, breathing Toa was kneeling in the sand with a plasma pistol aimed squarely at her chest. He looked, for the most part, unharmed; the pistol he held was caked with the blood of a nearby fallen Toa; but it was the look in his eyes that told Orochi something was terribly wrong. They were the eyes of a being who had lived a great tragedy, witnessed something unspeakable._

_"It's alright," Orochi said calmly, holding one arm up and setting her weapon down with the other. "I don't mean any harm."_

_The Toa glanced at the weapon lying harmlessly on the sand, then back at her. After a moment, he lowered the pistol. "What happened?" he asked, voice hoarse._

_"Don't you remember?"_

_The Toa blinked. "Remember what?"_

_Orochi gestured around her. "The battle."_

_She watched as his eyes widened with horror as he took in the horrific surroundings. Several moments passed before he shook his head._

_Orochi frowned. "Okay. Well, do you remember your name?"_

_The Toa looked down, trying to remember. _What's my name? What am I called?

…_Nothing. A total blank. He looked up at the Toa standing over him. All he could remember was a great sadness, an overwhelming grief - and pain, but not the pain of injury: the pain of losing something. Something very important._

_"No."_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"No way. Nuh-uh. Can't be. Are you _serious?_"

Qolsartuk glanced between Orochi and the red-masked Turaga. "No, this is for real! _You_ again," Orochi said, half surprised and half amused.

Turaga Dume regarded the black-and-maroon Toa coldly. "So it seems, Toa Orochi. I hope time has made you worthy of that title since we last met."

Orochi laughed dryly. "Oh, time has been nothing but a friend to me. I see that the same can't be said of you, though - _Turaga_ Dume."

"Hold it," Onewa interjected, holding out a hand. "You two…know each other?"

"We've met," Orochi said. "Although how you managed to become the leader of this powerhouse is beyond me. But I digress; back to business," she continued, crossing her arms. "Turaga Canzone told me you expressed doubts about him sending only seven Toa."

"Turaga Canzone's judgment is one I never will question," Turaga Dume said. "Although I would like an explanation as to why he made this decision."

"Shira Nui only has six fully-fledged Toa to begin with," Orochi began. "You're lucky he decided to send all of them, _and_ their Toa-in-training." Qolsartuk tried to ignore the glances the Turaga and the Toa Metru gave him.

"Yet another decision we find troublesome," Nuju said. "Is it a wise choice to send a Toa with so little experience into battle?"

"'Wise'? You're questioning the Patron of Wisdom, Ice Toa," Orochi responded. "Believe me, we discussed it over quite a bit ourselves. My answer to that is: never underestimate a Toa of Sonics. Even as Matoran they are well-trained in the ways of their abilities, and Qolsartuk here is no exception.

"Also, we're not the only Toa coming," Orochi continued. "A message was sent regarding that, but obviously you haven't received it yet. We took a detour on the way here to talk with them. They're a small team, but they've survived legendary battles. They'll be here soon."

"'Soon'? We need them here _now!_" Matau exclaimed. "The Dark Hunters will have quick-arrived by then!"

"Tough luck," Orochi snapped. "They're the only allies we've got left. At least they're willing to help. Oh yes, and one more is on her way."

"Who is this 'one more'?" Turaga Dume asked.

Orochi sighed. "See, this is the part where I'm not sure whether I should tell you or not. You're not gonna like it."

"What are we not going to like?" Whenua asked. "Is she a Toa?"

"Oh yes, she's a Toa. But you wouldn't call her that."

"What do you mean?"

"She's an ex-Hunter."

Several reactions took place, all variations of shock. "What?!" Matau choked out.

"Are you _insane?_" Onewa said.

"No. Absolutely not," Turaga Dume said quickly. "I will not allow a traitor on Metru Nui, much less a Dark Hunter."

"Maybe y'all missed the part where she said _ex_-Dark Hunter," Reidian said.

"So, she's a double agent! We can't trust her," Onewa snapped.

"Yeesh, so quick to judge," Reidian remarked. "You haven't even _met_ her yet. You see, back on Shira Nui, we believe in this thing called 'second chances.' And this Toa's proved it over n' over that she's on our side."

"Plus, she could have insider information on the Hunters," Qolsartuk spoke up. "She could potentially be a very useful ally."

"He does have a point," Whenua pointed out.

"Yes, but how do we know she won't betray us _this_ time?" Nuju said doubtfully.

Orochi held up her hands. "Look, if you meet her and you don't like her, feel free to kick her off the island. She'll be cool with that."

"And when will this _former_ Dark Hunter be here?" Dume asked.

"Sooner than the other team. I dunno; she never told me how she was getting here," Orochi said, shrugging.

"Very well," he said. "Where is the rest of your team?"

"They're resting. You can meet them tomorrow," Orochi said shortly.

"In that case, we shall call it a day. You and your team may have tomorrow to rest; then our drilling begins," Dume said.

"Looking forward to it," Orochi said as the Toa Shira turned to leave the room.

Dume waited a moment, then spoke again. "I cannot help but notice," he said, directing his words at the navy-and-gold Toa Shira, "that you did not say anything during this meeting."

Kami turned around and met Turaga Dume's eyes. "I have nothing to say that needs to be said," he replied. He exited the room, leaving the impression among the Toa Metru and the Turaga that a phantom had just passed through.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So, you knew the Turaga?" Qolsartuk asked when they were finally outside the building.

Orochi snorted. "If he can be called that. I ran into him a few times in my earlier days. Never liked him. Never liked his successor, either."

"Who was his successor?"

"Eh, some stuffed-up Fire Toa like himself. Don't remember the name," Orochi said. "Anyways, it's getting late. _You_ should be heading back to the ship."

"Aw, come on!" Qolsartuk whined. "Can't we look around a bit first?"

"Really, Tuk, there's really nothing that int'resting to see in the city," Reidian said.

"Easy for you to say, you grew up in one. I've never seen a city before, much less a City of Legends."

"You can have a tour tomorrow if you ask our hosts nicely," Orochi said. "Right now you should go back to the ship and get some rest. Knowing you, you'll be too excited to fall asleep for a good six hours or so.

"Kami, you go with him," she ordered. "I don't want him wandering the city alone. Reidian, you're coming with me."

"See ya back on the ship," Reidian said to Qolsartuk, who nodded and turned to leave with Kami. "So, what exactly are we doing?"

"As Qolsartuk mentioned, this is the City of Legends," Orochi explained as they began walking. "There are many cities bearing that title, but Metru Nui in particular is called that for a reason. When Turaga Canzone told me we were coming here, he mentioned something else I had almost forgotten about. I think it's worth looking into."

"Would that 'something else' be about what was in that book of yours?" Reidian asked.

Orochi nodded. "Megami came here long ago. It was a diplomacy trip, but he was also looking for something. He never found it. I'm gonna see if I can."

"Under a war threat? Are you _nuts?_" Reidian exclaimed.

Orochi laughed. "Call me crazy. But if Megami was right, then whatever's hidden here is so big, if it falls into the Hunters' hands, the consequences will be disastrous for more than Metru Nui alone."

Reidian nodded. "So, where exactly're we headed?"

"The ice district," Orochi said, pointing to the white spires in the distance. "Ko-Metru."


	4. Intermission I

Apologies for the delay. AP exam/prep weeks are so much fun...not.

* * *

**-Chapter Three: Intermission I**

"Well, that was...interesting," Nuju remarked.

"I don't like them," Onewa stated flatly. "Especially that leader of theirs. She's a real - "

"Yes, Shira Nui's choice of leader is not who I would have chosen," Turaga Dume sighed. "But we are not in any position to complain. It is as Orochi pointed out: we are lucky to have their help, and as long as they are here to do so, we must treat them hospitably."

"Who is she, exactly?" Nokama asked. "You obviously knew her, Turaga Dume."

"I wouldn't say I know her well. Our last encounter was many, many years ago, back when I was still a Toa. Needless to say, we did not get along very well. Although to be fair, Toa of Gravity are generally insufferable as it is."

"She's a Toa of Gravity? But I thought Toa of Gravity were all male...?"

"Most are," Dume agreed. "But there are always exceptions."

"Well, she's an exception out of Karzahni," Onewa muttered.

"How are Toa of Gravity insufferable?" Matau asked, genuinely curious. "I mean, I clear-see how this one (Oroko or whatever she is name-called) is worse than Onewa - "

"Oi, watch what you're saying, airhead!" Onewa snapped.

"Command over gravity is a formidable ability," Turaga Dume explained, ignoring Onewa's quip. "Because of this, they were often solo fighters and did not need to rely on a team to defeat their enemies."

"That would explain the cockiness, if they're used to working alone," Whenua said, mostly to himself.

"A single Toa of Gravity with enough skill could take out half an army. Of course, the Brotherhood of Makuta realized this at some point," Dume added grimly, "which is why there are so few Toa of Gravity remaining, and even fewer Ba-Matoran."

"What did they do?" Nokama asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

Dume did not want to go into the details. "Genocide."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So, how'd it go?" Reykja asked, perched on the edge of her bunk.

Kami shrugged. "Nothing much. Apparently Orochi has met the Turaga here before. They didn't seem to like each other too much."

"The furniture is weird," Qolsartuk said. Kolvalk gave him a puzzled look. "It's all metal. Everything is metal. And protodermis."

"That's because the north is abundant in protodermis, Tuk," Kolvalk said, exasperated. "Get used to it."

"Well, either way, I'm gonna look around tomorrow," Reykja said, stretching her arms. "I heard they had telescopes here the size of whole rooms! Say, where are Orochi and Reidian?"

"They went off to investigate something," Kami explained.

"Already?" Kolvalk asked. "We only just arrived."

"Yeah, well, you know Orochi: the impatient one," Reykja said, lying down and closing her eyes. "I'm gonna get some shut-eye. You guys ought to, as well."

The other Toa Shira followed Reykja's suit, unfolding bed covers and dimming the cabin lights. Qolsartuk climbed up onto his bunk next to the window, which offered a small view of the glittering harbor and a cloudy night sky. Kolvalk's bunk shared the other end of the window, which dipped below the water level and cast a calm and eerie silver glow from the protodermis-saturated sea. "So, how was the city?" Kolvalk asked his bunkmate, shifting so he was lying on his back. "Other than the metal?"

"It's pretty cool," Qolsartuk admitted. "But it's not home."

"Yeah," Kolvalk agreed, staring into the endless silver depths of his window. _Wish I could remember 'home.'_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_The Toa trio and their new companion stumbled onto the beach, where at once a dozen or so Matoran sprung out with weapons aimed squarely at their heads._

_"Hold!" a voice commanded. Orochi looked around for the speaker. After staring around, she saw the grey and silver Turaga step down from a jutting rock up on the cliffside. _Strange,_ she thought. _I swore he was closer.

_"What business have you here?" the Turaga asked when he was standing in front of them. "Shira Nui welcomes only those with peaceful intentions."_

_"We're seeking refuge," Orochi said. She unclipped her holster strap and set it on the sand. "We mean no harm."_

_"Even so, we do not harbor those engaged in war," the Turaga said sternly._

_"We aren't part of that," Reykja said. "Not anymore. The battle's already lost."_

_The Turaga frowned. "You are from Kellaucgh Nuo, I presume."_

_"No. They called us asking for help, and we were only there for a little while," Reykja answered._

_"Then how do I know you will not bring violence here with you?"_

_"Because by the time we got there, they were gone and everyone else was dead," Orochi stated flatly. "Every last Toa, Matoran, and whoever else lived there."_

_The surrounding Matoran glanced at one another. The Turaga thought for a moment before speaking again. "Then you are welcome to stay."_

_The Matoran lowered their weapons. Orochi, Reykja, Vik, and the fourth Toa followed the Turaga into the island. As they neared the village, Matoran of various elements were working, glancing up at the Toa as they passed by. "What is Shira Nui, exactly?" Orochi asked. "I've heard of this place, but nothing more."_

_"Shira Nui is a refuge; a safehold," the Turaga explained. "After Kremla Nuo was breached, another refuge was established here. There are certain defenses on Shira Nui that Kremla Nuo did not have."_

_"You mention this is a 'safehold,'" Vik said._

_"Ah, good. You picked up on that," the Turaga said, sounding pleased. "Before becoming a refuge, Shira Nui also hid a variety of powerful artifacts to prevent them from falling into the wrong hands. Much of them remain here to this day, hidden from all outsiders - even the residents ourselves."_

_Orochi frowned. "Why are you telling us this to a bunch of strangers like us? You don't know our intentions."_

_"Because you are a team led by a Toa of Gravity. If you are deserving of that power, you are privy to all the secrets of this island. If not, then you would not leave alive."_

_"Don't be ridiculous. A Turaga and some Matoran can't kill a Toa," Orochi scoffed._

_The Turaga turned around to look at her; to her surprise, he was smiling. "Remember that this island is host to many rare and powerful artifacts. I'm sure at least half of them are operable by Matoran and capable of destroying a few Toa."_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He was a Toa, but not in the normal sense. The other Toa Shira all had their Toa stones, but not him: his was nowhere to be found.

"Do I have a what?" Kolvalk asked.

"A Toa stone," Orochi repeated.

"I thought those were used to turn Matoran into Toa...?"

"Well, there's ones that do that," Reidian explained. "But each Toa's also got an actual stone that amplifies their elemental powers. When a Toa comes into being, their stone takes the form of a star. Up north they just call 'em 'spirit stars' and leave them be, since they have no way of getting them, but we do. See here, this's mine," she said, holding up a small crystal in the palm of her hand. It pulsed with a slight green glow.

Kolvalk stared at it for a bit. "No, I don't have one," he finally said.

"He could've lost it," Vik pointed out. "You can lose anything out here."

Kami shook his head. "If he lost it, he wouldn't be alive," he said.

"Maybe he doesn't have it yet," Reykja said. Kolvalk was completely and utterly confused.

"Well, let's wait around for a bit," Orochi decided. "You've come a long way. It's bound to turn up at some point."

They waited and watched the stars. They consulted Turaga Canzone and Artik, a Matoran who kept detailed records of the sky. No such 'spirit star' turned up.

"You can't have lost it. You'd be dead," Orochi said, shaking her head.

"What if I never had one?" Kolvalk wondered. "I can't ever be a useful Toa."

"Ah, don't worry, I'm sure it'll turn up eventually," Orochi assured him. "And you can still use your basic powers without it. You won't be completely useless."

Kolvalk soon discovered this was true. After a few days of training, the team discovered their newest member was an exceptional marksman - "A crackshot!" Reidian exclaimed - which was good, as none of the other Toa were ranged fighters. For a while he used an ordinary bow the Matoran had crafted for him, then Orochi called him over to her quarters. She showed him the most elegant bow he ever saw: silver in color with pearly gems embedded by the handle. Stood on its end, it came up to his hip. "It's called a heartbow. This belonged to my mentor a while back," Orochi said. "He was the same element as you, so I think it's proper to give it to you."

Kolvalk was not sure how to react. He had only been on the team for a few months, and already Orochi was giving him what was no doubt one of her most prized possessions. "How does it work?" he asked, looking over the weapon.

"It's protodermis infused with neutronite, so it's supposed to work by charging it with a Toa stone," Orochi explained. "But it'll work just as well if we string it up and make a few arrows."

Turaga Scaux made a strong steel coil to use as the string and Kolvalk was soon able to carve flawless arrows out of kaway wood. Since his new life on Shira Nui began, the bow remained one of Kolvalk's most treasured possessions, even if he could only use it as a melee weapon.

"It can take one raw elemental charge," Orochi told him one day. "After that, it can only work as an ordinary bow for you, so save that shot for when you find your spirit star."

"How is it able to tell which Toa picks it up?" he asked.

Orochi shrugged. "Beats me. Just save it for when you need it."

So the heartbow remained dormant, waiting for the moment when its new owner was ready...


	5. Written in the Stars

"The sky is falling! The sky is falling!" - Henny Penny

* * *

**-Chapter Four: 'Written in the stars.'**

A red-armored figure ran across a sandless desert, surrounded by a warm, golden glow. Kolvalk recognized him as a Toa, but not the kind he had seen. This one carried himself regally, head held high, yet Kolvalk could see the weight of a heavy burden in the Toa, the kind that all veterans carried: a sort of grief, a sickening sensation of despair, as if he had lost something. Something very important.

Another figure approached the Toa, dark and radiating fear. The shadow entity raised his armored fist to strike the Toa, but a bright fire was already burning in the Toa's arms. Neither figure spoke as they battled on the desert, a starless sky watching over them.

For a while the fight was in the Fire Toa's favor, but a bolt of shadow stuck his leg and he fell to his knees. Kolvalk felt the smooth handle of his bow and knew what he had to do. Running forward, he pulled out his best kaway arrow and shot it at the shadow entity's head. To his surprise, the Fire Toa looked up at the projectile. Time seemed to slow as the Toa reached out and the arrow burst into flame as it flew through the air.

A flash of light, and suddenly the arrow and the shadow entity were gone. Kolvalk was standing in front of the Fire Toa, whose armor glowed with a gold sheen. The Toa smiled at him the way he imagined he would smile at a lost brother. "You have come a long way," the Toa said gently. "It is not far now."

"What's not far?" Kolvalk asked.

"Your destiny. It's written in the stars," the Toa replied.

"What destiny? What are you talking about?" Kolvalk asked, but the Fire Toa did not speak. Instead, a stranger's voice spoke from behind - a female's voice:

"Perhaps it's time we showed you."

Kolvalk whipped around, because even though he had never heard that voice, he knew who it belonged to, he would know it anywhere -

But he found himself staring at the night sky, which was filled with thousands and thousands of stars, among which one glowed brighter than all the others...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Silvery light filtered through the submerged window. Kolvalk had been lying on his back when he woke up from another strange dream and was now laying on his side, staring into the endless silver sea as he wondered what it all meant.

Back on Shira Nui, Kolvalk would consult Turaga D'Este, a Turaga of Psionics, whenever he had one of those dreams. She wore the Kanohi Akhera, the Noble Mask of Clairvoyance, and she never spoke aloud of what the mask showed her - or spoke at all, for that matter. Kolvalk was the only Toa Shira who had ever heard her voice.

_That was no dream,_ he thought, remembering what Turaga D'Este had taught him.

It was a message.

Kolvalk sat up as far as his bunk would allow him and looked out the window. A tiny sliver of the water surface rippled right below the top bunk, and beyond that he could see glimmering stars scattered in a dark black sky. Without another thought, Kolvalk slipped quickly but quietly out of his bunk, grabbing his bow that was hanging on the post. He stood for a moment, weighing his options, before he climbed onto his mattress to address the Toa in the bunk above his.

"Tuk," he whispered as quietly as he could. "Qolsartuk."

The young Toa jerked awake, easily startled by even whispers. "What," he mumbled, eyes closing.

"It's here."

"What's here?"

"My spirit star. I saw it in my dream."

Qolsartuk opened an eye and gave Kolvalk a look that said, "Are you seriously waking me up at this ungodly hour of the morning after a month-long sea voyage?" But he was the only member of the team apart from Kami who took Kolvalk's dreams seriously, and Kolvalk knew the young Toa would not let him down. A moment later, Qolsartuk rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Okay," he mumbled, sliding down from the top bunk and grabbing his sheath before following Kolvalk out onto the deck.

"There!" Kolvalk said, pointing up at the sky. Sure enough, a bright star with a reddish hue shone in the night sky. "That's the star I saw; I'm sure of it."

Qolsartuk looked down at the map he had grabbed from the table. "Looks like it's out north in the stone district. Po-Metru: that's what they call it here." He tucked the map under his arm. "Let's go."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Reidian looked down and did not like what she saw: a 2000-foot drop through fog and mist onto icy pavement. "Can we head back now?" she asked.

"Oh come on, Reidian! We haven't even started yet," Orochi said, trying to keep her balance on the narrow, icy ledge.

"But it's freezing!" Reidian complained.

"Astute observation, seeing as we're in the ice district," Orochi said dryly. "Now hurry up, the window's right there."

Reidian glanced around the facet of the ice tower and saw a narrow window on the next facet. "The ledge doesn't go that far," she said, looking up around her. "We're gonna hafta jump." She leapt into the air, electric probe in hand. The collapsable weapon extended, but not towards the ground: instead, the probe extended horizontally, its tip lodging into side of the neighboring tower. Using her momentum and her mask power, Reidian pushed against the end of the rod and launched herself through the window, landing with a swift roll.

Her own weapon in hand, Orochi jumped off the ledge, using her control over gravity to slow her fall. She threw the chained weapon like a grappling hook, pulling on the chain to reverse her momentum, and landed near Reidian.

"Nice," Reidian remarked, tapping her mask, "but still don't beat a Kanohi Zufall." Her Mask of Possibilities allowed her to alter the probability of landing through the window.

Orochi threw the chain out the window to wrap around the probe that was still stuck to the other tower; a small tug brought it back through. "Says the one leaving their stuff stuck conspicuously in the sides of buildings," she replied, handing the weapon back to its owner.

"No one would've notice with all that fog," Reidian said, collapsing the probe. "So, what exactly're we looking for?"

"Confirmation," Orochi said, stowing her weapon away. "I have to be sure the thing we're looking for actually exists in the first place. Turaga Scaux said something about objects of secondary power and how they have to be created first. If someone had to make it, then it makes sense to assume that it _can't_ be found until now."

"I'm gonna pretend that makes sense," Reidian said, following Orochi along the cold, icy halls. "So basically, if the thing had to be made - and recently - then there would be a record of it."

"Exactly."

It took Reidian a few moments to realize the walls were covered in writing: the strange circular script spanned from ceiling to floor. "But what're we doing in the Knowledge Towers? I thought this was where prophecies are made. Stuff that hasn't happened."

"If there's one thing we must applaud Metru Nui for, it would be their aptitude for record-keeping. An object that powerful would've shown up as a prophecy here. Once the prophecy came true, they would put an indicator next to it."

"'Scuse me if I'm wrong, but aren't the Archives where they keep the records?"

"Yes, but that's also where they keep thousands of deadly Rahi in limbo. I'm not too keen to go down there with just the two of us."

Orochi scanned the walls, trying to decipher the script. The written language of Shira Nui was vastly different from that of standard Matoran, and while Turaga Canzone had taught her the basics, many of the words on the wall were completely foreign to her. Reidian, who had even less knowledge of standard Matoran, resorted to searching for symbols or markings that resembled a Kanohi mask. "Look," she said, pointing to a tiny Kanohi Hau next to a small flame. "It's some sorta mask being forged. What does it say?"

Orochi looked at the surrounding script. "The flame probably means it was made in the fire district...no...the word 'Matoran' is written next to it..."

"So this mask was made by a Ta-Matoran, and quite recently, judging from the freshness of the carving," Reidian said. "Kinda weird that a Matoran made a mask that powerful."

"Not really, if you think about where Ta-Matoran came from," Orochi countered, trying to read what was written next. "But it's no wonder Megami never found it: it didn't even exist when he was last here. Doesn't say where it is now, though...wait - no, here," Orochi said, pointing to a line of script. "What? No...it can't be...!"

"Why, what happened?" Reidian asked, staring at the script.

"The mask was lost. The last person to use it lost it."

"Who? A Toa?"

"I can't tell, it's been wiped out," Orochi said, pointing to a blank spot where the ice had been smoothed over. "Not a Toa - there's no Toa icon here."

"Ah!" Reidian exclaimed, pointing at some light scratches. "They didn't wipe it out completely here! What's it say?"

Orochi examined the scratches closely. "I can only make out the first part. It's a name: 'Val'-something...hold on, 'Val'? As in 'Valiant'? That doesn't make any sense! The last person to use this mask was Toa Valiant?

"But doesn't it say a Toa had the mask?" Reidian asked. "Unless...Valiant created the mask when he was a Matoran...?"

"That's the thing: Toa Valiant never _was_ a Matoran," Orochi said. "And apparently he lost the mask _before_ it was created by some Ta-Matoran, who shouldn't even have the right kind of power to make a mask like that."

Reidian shook her head. "What's going on here?" she wondered out loud.

Orochi stood up, realization dawning. "There's more to it. What Megami was looking for is part of a much bigger picture than we all originally thought."

Reidian nodded. "Something greater's afoot. We're gonna hafta do a lot more digging than swinging around Knowledge Towers."

"Looks like we'll have to go to the Archives after all," Orochi concluded. "Guess we're going on a tour tomorrow. Now which one was the guy in charge of - "

A sudden scream pierced the cold silence of the hallways. "That was upstairs," Orochi said.

The two Toa Shira raced through the hall and up the stairs to the observatory room, where a Ko-Matoran had flattened himself against the wall as far away from the telescope as possible. "What's goin' on here?" Reidian asked.

The Ko-Matoran pointed a steady hand out the window. "The stars..." he began. "The stars are falling!"


End file.
